The invention relates to reinforced elastomeric articles, especially tires, wherein the reinforcement comprises reticulated bacterial cellulose.
It is well known in the art that fiber reinforced elastomer composites have a higher modulus and better cut and tear growth properties than the corresponding reinforcement free elastomer. Although a higher modulus and better cut and tear growth properties are desirable properties, a short fiber reinforced elastomer often has reduced tensile properties and reduced elongation properties. It is often the case that the amount of fiber loading in a reinforced elastomer is a trade off between the modulus, cut growth and tear growth properties desired, and the reduction in tensile properties and elongation that can be tolerated.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an elastomeric article that has improved modulus, tear growth and cut growth properties while having substantially undiminished tensile and elongation properties.
Other objects of the invention will be apparent from the following description and claims.